Helping Hand
by Uchiha Undead
Summary: Aiyana finds herself with a down Naruto. What else is she to do other than make that cute little boy smile?


Aiyana glanced at a blonde boy. He was crying right in front of everyone. No one helped him, or spoke to him. The ignored him like he was nothing. His head was down as he wept silently, curled into the tree. She sighed as an unsettling feeling washed over her. She shook her yellow hair so it sent calm and peaceful feelings down her body before calmly strolling towards the boy.

"Hey," she whispered to him, crouching down by his side. "It's okay, buddy. What's wrong?"

The blonde boy sniffed and tried to speak, but instead when he opened his mouth, he sucked in air loudly, not able to speak.

With a calm and collected breath, she started, "Hey, hey. Shush. It's okay. I promise. I want you to breath, okay? I want you to calmly breath. Maybe breath in through your nose, but if it's clogged, don't try. Just slowly breath. If you feel a lack of oxygen, then take in more air." He tried to take deeper breaths, and gave the blonde girl a weird look. The blonde smile genuinely and chuckled at the look.

"It's okay, sweetie, just calm down. Then, if you want, you can tell me what's bothering you. I'm here, alright?" He nodded and took several more deep breaths in.

"I-I ju-just wanted to pla-play with th-the other ki-kids," he explained. The tears that had stopped returned and then blonde girl sighed in thought.

"Well, no one wanted to play with me when I was younger," she informed, shrugging away the loneliness the memory brought to her.

He looked up, and narrowed his eyes at her in wonder.

She gently hummed and continued, "I used to be fat. No one liked me. I got the best grades out of everyone and was better than almost everyone, so no one liked me. Of course, as harsh and bias that may seem, it was true." she stopped the give him a look, hoping it would make her explanation not as boring. "You just can't let others get to you."

The other boy smiled and giggled. "You're funny."

Aiyana raised her eyebrow in amusement, trying to lift the boys spirits. "Oh really? And how is that, my lil dumpling?"

He giggled again, and smiled. He sniffed before saying, "You just make me smile. No one makes me smile."

The female blonde blinked and wiped the smile off of her face. She got serious, and furrowed her eyebrows. Still trying to be kind and friendly, she asked smoothly, "And why is it they don't make you smile?"

His happy face stopped as well, and he look down. He shrugged and a hazy and distant gaze took over his face. He sounded older when he replied, "I don't know."

Aiyana frowned at his words and cooed softly, "You must know the reason they don't want to be around you. Kids didn't like me because of my appearance and grades. It's all about how you represent yourself, ya know. I want a better childhood for you, than I had, okay? Please don't let these ingrates get to you." He stared at Aiyana with wide, unexpecting eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Everyone doesn't like me. Nobody likes me," the blonde kid muttered.

Aiyana giggled and poked his nose. "I like you, silly. So not everyone doesn't like you. You're cute and misunderstood. I get that. It's cool. I just want you to relax. I want you to stop crying. Maybe think positively," Aiyana said with a honey sweet voice, smiling softly at him.

The blonde boy nodded, and felt a warm tingly feeling inside of him. He looked back at Aiyana and smiled a cute, wide smile. Her voice to him made him feel better. "Okay," he chirped.

Aiyana looked at him with a questioning gaze. "I don't want fake happiness from you. It's not healthy." She winked at him and smirked, trying to mess with his mind a little to get him out of the dumps. "I can make you happy. I know a ramen shop you would probably like. It's for good boys and girls. The man behind the counter loves to make children smile. I bet he's the one you wanna see." Aiyana stood to full height and looked down at the boy. She extended a hand down to him. "Let me help you up," she offered. He nodded and took a hold of her hand and let her drag him up. Once he was standing Aiyana crouched down again so she was eye level and smiled cutely. She poked the blonde boy's nose again and asked sweetly, "Do you want me to carry you?"

He nodded wordlessly. And Aiyana shrugged slightly, raising back to full height. She grabbed the five year old blonde by the under-armpits and raised him to sit on her hip.

As if a line was crossed, everyone around her stopped suddenly to stare either wide eyed or in disgust at her.

She glared at the people after a moment of rude stares. "What's you're problem? Haven't you ever seen a crying or down kid before? Leave the poor kid alone. I didn't exactly see any of you try to pick his spirits up."

"That's because he's a freak!" a random kid yelled, making Aiyana's eyebrow twitch.

"Yeah?" Aiyana questioned. She took in a deep breath to calm herself and shook her head, letting her blonde curls send peaceful tingles down her spine. "Well, when you're crying, lonely, and sad, what do you want people to do? It's embarrassing to cry in public. Everyone tries to ignore it and no one wants to help. I'm sorry if trying to help someone makes you feel disgusted. If trying to brighten a little boy's day, angers you. I'm afraid to tell you kid, I don't give a damn." Aiyana paused to stare at the faces that glared at her. The parents snatched their kids and sneered in a disgusted way at her. She brushed it off, and stepped towards the crowd, trying to get to the ramen shop she was going to show the boy.

"You don't know what you're talking about, stupid foreigner!" some kid shouted, throwing a rock at Aiyana's head. Aiyana gasped and turned, wrapped herself around the blonde kid so he didn't get hit. She screamed softly when the rock hit her head harshly.

The blonde boy who had stuffed his face in Aiyana's neck whimpered and whispered in her ear, "Stop protecting me. They hate me. Don't make them hate you."

Aiyana smiled and whispered back, "No. I'm not going to let these people hurt an innocent child like you because you are different. You're just a kid."

Aiyana could feel the smile he pressed into her neck at her words. This kid was just too sweet.

Another rock, bigger than before slammed into her head, causing Aiyana to lose her balance. she stumbled and a sudden fear of dropping the kid flung into her mind. She held him closer, but with a growl of anger, she turned and saw a beaming child laughing softly with friends as adults smirked evilly. With a small growl, she set the boy on the ground and told him to hurry to the tree.

With a calming breath, Aiyana turned to face the crowd. She caught the next rock that was thrown at her head. Will a low growl she threw it to the ground and gave a challenging look to the crowd. It was wild one that she threw every which way.

When nothing happened and an eerie silence hovered heavily over everyone, she turned.

Another rock was thrown as she did so and it hit her in the back of the back of the head. Only Naruto saw the tears that sprang to her eyes as she walked towards him. Another one was thrown and the silent tears fell. He stared wide eyed at her and she didn't let the rocks bother her.

Only she felt that pain at zigzagged around her skull. _Stay strong for him! He needs this!_ she reminded herself. She needed to show that crying when something hurts is okay. Show him not to show weakness, though.

As she approached them she smiled, and sniffed softly. A rock hit her head, making hers slam into the boy's. He cried in shock and jumped away from her as a nasty looking knot formed on her head.

"A-are you okay?" the blonde boy asked. Aiyana smiled at him, glad she was out of range for the rock throwers.

"I'm fine," she whispered in a strained voice. "I don't want them to think I'm weak. I'm not going back over there. Right now, you're more important, and I shouldn't have almost started a fight." She smiled and chuckled weakly, poking the boy's nose again. "Plus. you're worth it."

The blonde boy gave her an uneasy look as he scanned her features. "They really hurt you."

Aiyana chuckled weakly and nodded, letting some more tears fall. "The trick is not to let them see that. You're too sweet to not show any weakness around. I promise I won't let them see me so weak. In my arms, you are protected. I swear to the one and only God." She sighed and hugged him. A choking cry softly left her lips. "You just remind me so much of myself when I was your age - it's painful. I want to know your name, sweetheart."

The boy's eyes widened at the contact and the fact this girl was showing so much emotion to him. It confused him. She was kind and brave yet a couple rocks to the head made her want to bawl. Feeling obligated to do so, the blonde answered, "Uzumaki, Naruto's the name."

She couldn't help but giggle at his uncertain and confident tone. It was a cute contradiction. "Oh, that's beautiful, just like you, sweetie. My name is Aiyana."

"You don't have a last name?" Naruto wondered. Aiyana hummed.

"Of course I do. I just don't want to hand it out. I'm not exactly here for...good reasons. I just wanna make someone happy for once, though. You, my sweet, sweet boy were chosen."

Naruto smiled at my words and gripped my hand. I stood and picked him up again. "Can we go to the ramen shop?"

Aiyana smiled. "Of course. I was going there right now." She trekked through the park, away from the group, creeping in the shadows so they were out of sight but the none lookers. No one glanced their way as the walked. People whispered and kids cheered, but Aiyana only made sure that Naruto was happy.

Naruto couldn't help the warm and nice feeling he got from just being around this young woman. She was pretty - not beautiful. Long angelic locks that fell to her waist were golden and soft. Her eyes made him blush. They were a beautiful shade of dark green that shined with a confidence he couldn't put his finger on.

He liked how when she held him, he made her feel safe. How when she spoke her voice soothed any bad feelings. He wanted to be around her a lot, but by the way she acted, it was clear she was only here for a little while longer and something was truly bothering her.

Aiyana loved the way Naruto clung to her. Him just accepting her there made her feel so much better. Relief washed over her as the new ramen shop, Ichiraku Ramen, came into sight. She, with a sigh, forced Naruto closer to her and, applying chakra to her feet, lunged to the rooftops, flipping gracefully to gain balance.

Naruto felt his heart melt when she suddenly flung herself to the top of the roofs.

"Shush, don't worry. I just don't want people to see us. They don't like me, and I don't want them to hurt you," she soothed as Naruto let out of whimper.

She trotted along the rooftops and then came to a stop when a small, fragile looking building was placed in front of them. She sighed, feeling suddenly dizzy at stopping movement. With a long calm breath and a shake of her head to send peaceful nerves around her body, she jumped down, barely making more that a gasp as a sound. As her feet hit the ground, she fell backwards into the wall.

"Gyah," she groaned, clutching her head. "It hurts..." she mumbled.

Naruto gasped softly in her ear, making her suddenly not aware of her problems.

"What wrong, Naruto-kun?" Aiyana whispered.

He exclaimed, "You're hurt! Badly!"

Aiyana furrowed her eyebrows. "Let's get you that ramen, sweetie."

Naruto looked at her with worried eyes. "But you're hurt."

"I wanna make you smile," she insisted.

A meek voice filled their ears. "Aiyana? What are you doing here?"

Aiyana let her eyes slide to her little friend. She smiled and poked Naruto's nose. "This boy needs a little cheer, ramen style."

"Oh my gosh! You're bleeding," the girl squeaked.

Aiyana swatted at the air. "I'm fine. I'll get help later."

The meek, shy girl only nodded. "I-if you say so..."

"So, Narako, I want to introduce you to Naruto-kun. He's a good little boy. Would you mind getting some ramen. Ah, I would like my regular, and get him the same. This sweetheart is...well...a lot like me." Aiyana smiled and poked Naruto in the nose again. "So, champ, what do you wanna be when you grow up?"

Naruto looked down at her stomach and shrugged. "What could I do if no one likes me?" he asked shyly.

Aiyana frowned while she groaned. Naruto glanced up at her as her arm pulled him into her, so he was sitting on her lap, his head on her shoulder. She slightly rocked him. "I like you, sweetie. It doesn't matter what others think when you have me. Got it?" She clutched him close and sighed, closing her eyes.

Naruto relaxed against her as well, feeling that comforting warm feeling spread throughout him.

"What's your dream?" he asked after a moment.

She slide open her eyes and smirked. She playfully cooed, "I thought you'd never ask." She looked up dreamily. "When I'm old enough I want to be the kage of my village. I want my message of peace to spread world wide. I want no more kids like you. Alone and sad. You don't deserve that. You deserve more than that." Aiyana glanced down at Naruto and kissed his temple, earning a small gasp of shock from the boy.

"Wh-what?" he asked. A small blush covered his face.

"It's a sign of affection. You need it. I don't know where your parents are, but if they let you run around alone, they neglect you. But I'm here, honey."

"I want your dream to," Naruto informed, getting nervous. The thought made him feel prouder and more confident in yourself. "I want to spread peace. I want to be in charge. I want to be loved like this."

Aiyana smiled at Naruto. "You do what you want sweetie. I will support you either way." At the words that were spoken and the kindness in her voice, Naruto, too, smiled.

Aiyana smiled when she saw Narako come back with their meals. "Here you go, sweethearts," Narako said sweetly.

Aiyana chuckled and accepted the two bowls. "I'll pay when we are done, love." Narako nodded and walked off.

Over the time Naruto and Aiyana chatted about goal, morals, life, and love. Aiyana's heart went to this deprived boy. She sighed sadly when she got done with her bowl. "Hey, baby," she cooed to Naruto. "I have to go. I need to leave so I can get back home myself."

Naruto wanted to protest, but a sad look crossed his face. "I don't want you to leave."

"When I get old enough, I'll adopt you. I promise, sweetie."

Naruto looked sadly at her. "Promise?"

Aiyana smirked and poked Naruto's nose. "Promise."

Aiyana shifted Naruto from her lap and stood. She steadied herself with the wall.

'_If I'm still alive, I'll come back. I'm not too sure what will happen after last week..._' she thought weakly. There was a reason she had run away from her mother. Aiyana giggled and bowed to Naruto, making them face to face.

She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. While she did that, she dropped money on the ground near the empty bowls or ramen. When she pulled back she handed Naruto money.

"I want you to spoil yourself sometimes. Don't use all of it at once. Buy candy with it if you want." Aiyana poked Naruto's nose again for the last time. "I want to see you smile, my little Naruto."

With a sigh, Aiyana extended back to her full height and lunged to rooftops, taking off quickly.

Aiyana never came back for Naruto. When Naruto earned his friends years later, he forgot all about her, the only reminder of her was his dream to also become Hokage, to spread peace and love to kids like him, like Aiyana.

Her last words as she limped away from her superior was, "I-I don't care what yo-you do to m... me. F-fear the na-name Uz-uzumaki, Naruto." The orange haired man chuckled sadistically as she tripped and fell down. He walked closer, sliding a bar out of his arm and rose above his head, he smirked an emotionless smirk at her.

"Don't try to save your pathetic life." His deep and dangerously evil voice boomed at her attempts to get away. "I am God. I fear _no one_." With those final words, Aiyana was killed for treason of revolt against Pein, the God and leader of her home village.

Later that day the angel of Ame came to take her body away she whispered, "I'll let you go, your essense of peace will flow free on day, I promise."

**END**


End file.
